All for Glory and The Gunz For It
by MrGunZ
Summary: The lives and fates of the mature Sector V is now turn into a tragedic tales about love, sex, murder, friendship and many more. Some content may contain graphic violence, sex, nudity, profanity and harsh language.
1. Wallace's End

About the last story, _Bullet, _to me I think the story is now what a call an Fanfiction flop and I'm just gonna stick to rated M stories in Fanfiction like the following story, "All for Glory and the Gunz for It."

Note: I don't own KND or another properties I might parody.

SUMMARY:

The boys, now turned men of Sector V is now under deep trouble when they are framed for a robbing and murder they never commit. The situation not only brings them danger but even their loved ones.

Chapter 1: Wally's Saga

(background music:"Kodama(Interlude)"by SC Fame)

It's set at after midnight and after a raw night of passion, one Wallabee Beetles was getting dressed to a meeting outside his apartment or his part of town. As he went out of the house, he walked in his house staring at the beautiful Kuki Sanban asleep half-naked with lingerie on. He give her a kiss on her forehead and quietly said, "Goodbye Kuki." and walked on.

Wally drove out to the place and find the person who set the meeting and saw a man with a trench coat and said, "Hey, your name is Beetles, isn't it?" and Wally answered back, "Yes. But who the hell are you?"While being annoyed, the trench coat man said, "Just hurry the fuck up, man."

(background music: "The Final View" by Nujabes)

"So, what am I here for?" Wally asked. "You, Mr. Beetles, sir are the top contender of selling and making a business profit that will make you a rich man." The man seems to be suspicious to Wally but mostly let's hope his sense as a man is smarter than when he was dumb as a stump as a kid. "So what is it?" He asked. (I guess not) "It is ..." and he presented a case of the stuff that look like sugar but it isn't. Then he said, "Hey, wait a minute. This stuff is coke. You trying to make me a drug dealer or trying to get me in jail? You sick fuck! Who are you gonna sell this to?" The trench coat dude responded to Wally's malice towards him and said, "So now you gonna spit in my face just like this, huh?" He gets angry. "Okay, so I sell some coke to some people or matter of fact, kids. So who give a damn about these people?" He gets even more angrier. "I bet if I said that you better listen to what I gotta say because I know people that know people that can hurt or kill people. Especially the one you intimately know like..."Then Wally know what person he was talking about was you-know-who and he was filled with rage and anger, "Listen. Motherfucker, if you touch her head or try to fuck with her, I swear I'm gonna make your life a living hell." Then the other dude said, "Try Me."

(background music: "World without Words" by SC Fame)

Wally raised a gun in the air and commenced blasting at the guy and Wally miss some shots but had a shot in the leg and the trench coat man fell down and got up while starting to limp. Wally was gonna shot him in the face but something he heard was a high-pitched voice and then the dude said, "Like I said, I know people." and the second Wally heard Kuki's high-pitched voice and look at the face of evil with a strong grudge, he shot him up close and personal and rushed back to his apartment.

While back to his apartment, he saw a trail of blood and started to worry and as he came to the room, Kuki was wounded in the leg and thigh and she couldn't run to him but (Well, you know he did what he did.) "Kuki, what's wrong?" He asked and then she point at a dead body which was cut, shot and in blood. Kuki started to feel edgy and said, "Wally, what the hell was going on? One minute, you're not in this room and next thing, some guy in a suit with a gun tries to shoot me and then something made the guy up and died." Wally was silent and so was Kuki for a moment and soon morning came."

Now, after y'all read the story, you can review the story and say how good was the story or some thing.

Chapter 2 coming real soon.

Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter music lyrics from Method Man from his album, "4:21 The Day After"

"Walk On" (f/Redman)

Intro: sample (Method Man)  
"Walk on" (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Method Man  
It's Meth, back on that old shit  
Pick my ho's with the same finger I pick my nose with  
These flows get, hotter than most chicks, get the picture  
I'm focused, got nothing but cock for cock-roaches, bitch, I'm gone before you noticed  
Ducking these coppers, try'nna make the coldest  
Spot you with the bricks and the baking sodas  
Me and my soldier, we taking over, taking payola  
From all these stations and record labels, they killing culture, tell 'em niggaz  
"Walk on"

Redman  
Yo, I blow ya minds, like Kurt Cobain  
My block is hot like Lil' Wayne, I'll pop ya little chain  
I'm ready, hip hop is not gon' be the same  
Like the Roc and Dame, I'll dot the little change  
Nigga, I ain't scared, boy, yes sir  
If I wasn't a beast, you niggaz wouldn't whisper  
I'm like, y'all can fuck y'all self, I'm getting paid daily  
Plus keepin' it real, keep you broke, can't tell me, nigga "Walk on"

Method Man  
Huh, now go say that I don't quiver, and any chick  
Caught with dirt under her nail's a gold digger  
Yeah, I tell the people, like I told RZA  
Man, I got Meth and on the day that I don't, I'll let you know, nigga  
Nah, no carbon copies, they ain't got me, but they can watch me  
Jewels jingling, middle finger at paparazzi  
Not too cocky, but still, ain't too many niggaz can top me  
So bounce you foes and pull ya shoes up, nigga "Walk on"

Redman  
Don't even blink, think fast, make the right move  
Got a gun on ya, like Pinky had on Ice Cube  
I don't play, homey, I got my stripes, too  
I'mma sky high-a-trist, I smoke in a flight suit, nigga  
Recognize, like Sam Sneed'll "back down"  
You sick and tired of wack niggaz, then act now  
I show you how it's done, nigga, Gilla House  
Give you a whole clip, turn your ruby glitter out, nigga "Walk on"

Method Man  
And beat ya feet up, I'm sick with these dice, so put ya g's up  
Then back a lighter tree, about to get the energy up  
I milk like double D cup, plus, I air it out just like a sneaker  
Will win, and then "key" your car like Alicia  
Yup, my Meth is off the meter, more Yankee caps than Derek Jeter  
Try'nna catch me a diva, then I'mma catch and meet ya  
Might spill a thong, but still a don, still got  
Love, for my baby moms, we just don't get along, hold the fuck on "Walk on"

Redman  
Allow me to reintroduce -- nah, I don't need it  
If you ain't got it since '92, nigga, beat it  
Hop in the 4 of ya 7, black two-seater  
Pull out a hammer, big as a vacuum cleaner  
Nigga, I roll heavy, bitch, I roll steady  
Get that dough Reggie, me fall off, really?  
You better ask who the best rapper in ya hood  
And when you mimick me, muthafucka, do it good, nigga "Walk on"


	2. The Affairs of Nigel Part 1

Now entering chapter 2 of "All for Glory and The Gunz for It." with a different approach and with an climax like the another stories and I don't know what I'm talking about, but in this chapter, someone's will be shot and killed plus some sex scenes.

Chapter 2: The Affairs of Nigel pt. 1 (based on various 1 couples)

* * *

Nigel Uno, a man of the future and his word, has did one of the most unfaithful things ever. (plus, a lot of people knew it was gonna happen) Nigel Uno has cheated and slept with 3 different women plus a mistress no one knew. The first of his women was none other than Lizzie Divine.

Lizzie has suspect Nigel of cheating for a long time ever since the Jamaica incident (not the one you was thinking) and she was furious at that time and also, she planted a cam in his eye while he was doing a mission a long time ago while he was knocked unconscious.

(background music: "Mystline" by Nujabes & Fat Jon)

"Nigel," Lizzie said in grief. "You know now I get trust you again ever since that incident?" Nigel responded and said to her, " Lizzie, I told you once before I was not cheating for you, I swear. I was helping out a friend doing something."

"Yeah. Doing_her_. " She whispered. " What you say?" Nigel said and Lizzie look at him and wondering why he's not noticing Lizzie sometimes. Then Lizzie began to undress herself in her underwear and said, "Well if I was naked all the time, would you fuck me?" "WHAT!" Nigel shouted. "WOULD—YOU—FUCK—ME?" Lizzie responded again. Nigel pondered about this and said to her, "Lizzie, you know I love you but I was so busy being swamped at work that I was too busy to pleasure you." Then Lizzie and Nigel hug and kiss and then Nigel went on to work and that was until his cellphone ring and that somebody who was calling is...

"Hello." Nigel said. "Guess who it is? Did you tell Lizzie about us?" A voice said on the phone. "Don't worry. After work, I'm gonna be at your place at 8:00 plus I'll tell Lizzie I'm working late tonight she won't suspect something." The voice said, "That's good, Nigel, because your wife is just a grouchy bitch anyway." Then Nigel agreed with this and said that she always trying to catch him cheating and all that jazz and closing with a good-bye and said, "I'll see you tonight...Abby." It was Abby aka ex-Numbuh 5 that Nigel was sleeping with. Lizzie always suspected her that Nigel was cheating on and it turns out she was right about the situation.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

Nigel was at Abby's house after work and at exactly 8:00 and with Lizzie not suspect anything he was at the clear and he knock on the door and it's Abby in a robe. "Nigel" she said to him and look around the street. "Did Lizzie follow you?" and Nigel look at the roads and nodded his head as a no. Nigel entered the house and went to Abby's bedroom and plus she had a special guest in her room and it was Rachel (aka Numbuh 362) and she was chilling in the couch and Nigel asked Abby, "Okay, why is Rachel in the bedroom with us?" Abby said, "She likes to watch us and she's also a part of the sexy threesome we are having tonight and you said sleeping with Lizzie feels like a threesome and here's your real chance to get one." Abby took off her robe and was in a white bra and panties and Rachel undress herself and reveal her underwear: A pink bra with red silky and sexy little panties from Victoria's Secret. Nigel and Abby kissed and lay on the bed while Rachel watch as she was grabbing and rubbing her clit and Nigel was licking Abby's supple and tender breasts while Nigel was pouring honey on her and Abby took off Nigel's shirt and pants then Rachel joins in and kissed Abby and Nigel watch the whole thing while unhooking Abby's bra and got it off and now Nigel is sucking on her breasts and Abby breathe and breathe while having a orgasm and she's not faking.

Abby screamed, "YES! YES! YES!" and screamed it million times until someone from the neighborhood heard it. Rachel came on to Nigel and whispered to his ear, "Mostly everyone in this room wants your mind and your body." Rachel took off Abby's panties and was licking her vagina as we speak while Nigel grab Rachel's breasts and squeeze the hell out of them like they was oranges and she moan throughout the night. And just when Nigel is having the time of his life...

NIGEL'S WORKPLACE

A phone ring in Nigel's building and Lizzie called to check on Nigel and said, "Excuse me, have you check on Nigel Uno?" Then his boss said that Nigel never did work late and said that he was going to go to Ms. Lincoln's place and along with a girl named Rachel. Lizzie looked surprised with a angry face thrown in and screamed out "Nigel Uno, I'm gonna kill you and your little bitches." Lizzie got up and got an gun with a revolver and drove over to Abby's place.

* * *

MEANWHILE...

Nigel, Rachel & Abby were all humping and mixed in together like a reverse Oreo and Rachel was moaning and screaming all the way since she's on bottom and Nigel on top and Rachel was about to take off her bra until..."NIGEL!" That was Lizzie along with a gun in her hand. "I knew you was cheating on me, you bald-headed bastard." Nigel look surprised and got off his position along with Abby having to dress her in her underwear and they took off while Lizzie is shooting the place up. "Nigel, I could have gave you everything and then you got it from a old friend from work? That little tramp was fucking you off and who the fuck is that other bitch trying to break you off?" Rachel bump into Lizzie and said, "Die!" Rachel screamed and duck from the gunshot and Nigel push and stomp Lizzie in the ground and said, "Run!" and she did run. Lizzie pushed Nigel off her and punch and slap him around then threw Nigel into the wall and cut him deep with a knife and then Abby saw the whole thing and Nigel said his last word to Abby, "I'm sorry." With Nigel dead, Lizzie have no regrets killing his women. Lizzie was close to Abby with a gun and said to her, "I may lost my husband but now at least it will end at 'til death do us part.' and now say goodbye, you little bitch." And at that last moment, Rachel pushed both Lizzie and Abby into the window and they crashed into the pool with broken glass falling everywhere. After the fall, Rachel try to swam out of the water but Lizzie grabbed her and screamed to her, "Die, you bitch!" But that was until Abby grabbed her knife and stab Lizzie twice in the back and in her foot and blood was filling the pool like it was Hawaiian Punch. Abby and Rachel got out of the water and heard the police sirens and run into the woods and sneak off to Rachel's house the next morning. What's left of Abby's house is blood, broken windows, Lizzie's dead body in the pool and Nigel's bloody corpse in the ground. When the police came, a female red-head officer look at the body and notice the dead body at the floor and she figured out it's Nigel's body and it was the place of Abigail Lincoln. The officer's name was Francine Fulbright (aka Numbuh 86) and she also fool around with Nigel once and awhile.

ONE WEEK AGO FLASHBACK

"Nigel, give it to me." said Francine, in a black sports bra and thong.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Gentlemen and Ladies," said Francine, " We got a murder in our hands and the last person to see him alive is out of town. She load her gun and search for Abby and Rachel.

Now that was a shocker, wasn't it? Y'all can review this chapter and more after reading the chapter and think about what's gonna happen in the next chapter.


End file.
